


Electric Bill

by CharlieRhees



Series: Symbrock Fics [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Fluff, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, I have no idea what I was doing, M/M, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, being late on paying bills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Eddie forgets to pay his electric bill and his electricity is turned off sometime in the night.Venom doesn't understand anything about paying bills.Eddie has to explain.Fluff ensues.





	Electric Bill

Eddie knew he had forgotten something, but he only knew what exactly it was when he tried to turn on the light in his bedroom and the lights remained off. 

 

**Eddie?** Venom called out, sounding confused and Eddie knew exactly why.

 

“The power’s out,” Eddie tried to explain, feeling his way through the house towards the kitchen, drawing the curtains away to let some light in. With how dark it still was, he knew it had to be around 3-4 in the morning. 

 

**So what does that mean?**

 

“It means I didn’t pay the electric bill,” Eddie sighed out. Venom huffed slightly, sounding more than a little annoyed at the revelation. 

 

**You humans have to pay for light?**

 

“Yeah, I’m guessing you didn’t have to do that back on your home planet, right?” Venom hummed in response and Eddie chuckled slightly, sitting himself down on the kitchen table. He would have to pay the bill as soon as he could. It was the first time he had been behind on it in years and he knew who’s fault is was. 

 

**Who’s was it then?** Venom spoke out, and Eddie didn’t even have time to be mad that Venom had listened to his thoughts as he let out a laugh. 

 

“You. You keep distracting me and asking for food, I forgot,”Venom began to grumble under his breath and Eddie chuckled slightly. “Now you can’t have any tater tots until I pay the electric bill.”

 

**Then what are you waiting for? Pay the bill!** Venom spoke impatiently, fidgeting justs under Eddie’s skin. 

 

“It’s not as easy as that,” Eddie sighed. “I’ll just go to the post office when it opens and we’ll be good.”

 

**When does it open?**

 

“About 3 or 4 hours, it’s only 4 in the morning, hardly anything is open at this time,” Eddie explained, feeling Venom slightly deflate at the revelation that the information brought him. 

 

**So that means that we can’t cook tater tots until it comes back?** Venom asked, sounding sad at the news. 

 

“Yeah, want to go back to sleep until the post office opens?” Eddie suggests, already standing up from the chair and wondering how he would make his way back to the bedroom. The house was lighting up a bit as the sun began to rise slightly and Eddie looked towards the living room where his laptop was on the main table. He hoped he had backed up his files before the power had turned off. 

 

**Yes, Eddie.** Eddie yelped as Venom took control of his limbs and started to direct him towards his bedroom. 

 

“If you could warn me before you start controlling my limbs, that would be great,” Eddie spoke softly under his breath as his body was dropped gently onto the bed. 

 

**The faster we get some sleep, the faster the post office opens.** Eddie chuckled as a tendril pulled the covers up and over his body. 

 

As Eddie finally started to relax and fall asleep, Venom huddled somewhere near the host's heart. It was his favourite place to rest, he felt close to his host like that. 

 

The only times Venom would move was when Eddie had nightmares and Venom moved towards his mind to calm them down. It would work and Venom would then move back to his place near Eddie’s heart.

 

The next time Eddie woke up, the sun was shining through the cracks in the curtains and Venom was shouting his name to try and wake him up. Eddie was surprised he hadn't woken up earlier with how loud Venom was being.

 

**Eddie! Wake up!**

 

“I'm awake,” Eddie grumbled, pushing himself to sit up on his bed. “The post office isn't going to shut the moment we get there. Let me wake up properly, okay?” 

 

Venom seemed to think for a few seconds before he slunk off towards the kitchen, stretching away from Eddie’s body. They just reached the kitchen with the length they had. 

 

Eddie was confused as to what his other was doing. Their thoughts were being blocked from him. A sign that Venom wanted to surprise him with something. 

 

Soon enough, Venom was coming back into the bedroom. 

 

“V, you didn't have to,” Eddie spoke, taking the coffee mug that Venom's tendril was holding out for him. 

 

**I saw in your memories that coffee helps you wake up easier so I learnt how to make coffee while you were asleep for the last few weeks.** Venom confessed, sounding shy and nervous as he did so. Eddie smiled softly at Venom and raised a hand to pet the top of his others head. 

“Thank you, V. That's really sweet of you,” Eddie started to sip on his coffee, sighing when he felt the warmth travel down his throat and collect in his stomach. Eddie had been surprised Venom hadn’t gotten bored of waiting for him to drink it. He was silent, scary silent. However, the warmth that was being sent to him through their bond showed that his other was okay and was also happy. Eddie placed the mug on his bedside table and pushed himself off the bed. “Let me get dressed and then I can go pay this stupid bill.”

 

**And then tater tots?** Venom asked excitedly. Eddie chuckled.

 

“And then tater tots.”


End file.
